La vez que Jason conoció a un Batman que cargaba armas
by LissScarlett
Summary: [One-shot]El pequeño Jason cumple sus rutinarios patrullajes como Robin junto a Batman, cuando de pronto cae en la futura ciudad que sucumbe ante la Batalla por la Capucha. Asustado y confundido, corre hacia el único lugar que siente seguro: la cueva. /Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Viaje en el Tiempo" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".


_**+Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Viaje en el Tiempo" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".**_

 _ **+Nada más que la historia me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Dc Comics.**_

 _ **+Historia ambientada en el comics: La batalla por la capucha. (Bruce está muerto, Dick no quiere aceptar el manto, Jason causa caos vestido como murciélago y Tim usa uno de los viejos trajes de Batman para ir a detenerlo)**_

* * *

 _ **La vez que Jason conoció a un Batman que cargaba armas**_

 _[One-shot]_

* * *

Robin corre y suelta carcajadas. La situación es por poco hilarante: el pequeño pajarito persiguiendo a la gata.

Robin, Jason, disfruta de correr por las azoteas, por los callejones y por las calles más transitadas de Gotham mientras la multitud se abre dejando espacio para la persecución.

Le gusta Gotham. Es un pensamiento difícil de encontrar en un niño del Callejón del Crimen, es difícil de sospechar que Jason pueda pensar así. Para un niño de apenas doce sufridos años, que ha tenido más bajadas que subidas, y más insultos que caricias, es normal inferir que siente un profundo odio. A la gente, a Gotham.

Jason siente odio. Es normal. Se nota; en los puñetazos que arrancan más dientes de lo que deberían, en las patadas que parecen querer quebrar huesos, y en las miradas que parecen dagas a través de las lentillas del antifaz. Pero Jason también siente esperanza, desde aquella noche de invierno hace un año, cuando fue sacado del agujero que era su vida en el Callejón.

Ahora Jason es Robin. Esta orgulloso de ser Robin, y cada día se esfuerza por mejorar. Porque está seguro de que él puede convertirse en alguien grande. En un héroe de la misma calaña que los grandes de la Liga. Quizás algún día llegue a ser Batman.

Algún día muy lejano.

Por ahora Robin se encarga de acorralar a Catwoman en una panadería abandonada. Debe recuperar el diamante robado de la exposición, y devolverlo al museo. Necesita atrapar a la gata, para así presumirle a "B" que él no se hace tanto lío, y no se deja seducir por el ajustado traje violeta.

Así que respira hondo y pausado, en un movimiento casi imperceptible levanta el talón del pie izquierdo y dándose impulso con tan solo la punta, se abalanza contra la ladrona. Y es tan veloz que supera los reflejos de cualquier felino.

Cae al suelo apretando contra su pecho la joya. Y al incorporarse la gata ya no estaba. Robin supuso que huyó, aunque en ningún momento escuchó el repiqueo de los tacones sobre el polvoriento —mucho más polvoriento que hace un segundo— suelo de cerámica. Decidió dejarlo pasar, solo porque está de buen humor y porque recuperó la mercancía.

Guardó el diamante en un compartimiento de su cinturón, y procedió a salir de local en dirección al museo. Quizás en el camino se encontraría con "B". Pero...

Al girar sobre sus talones después de cerrar la puerta de la vieja panadería, se encontró con Gotham cayendo sobre sus cimientos. El olor a azufre y el olor a hierro de la sangre, llegaba a sus fosas nasales provocándole nauseas.

El ver a un hombre disparándole a otro, frente a sus narices, provoco que las pupilas de Jason se contraigan, como no queriendo captar la imagen. Pero eso es imposible. El chico vio el cuerpo caer y la sangre esparcirse en el suelo, vio que el asesino siguió de largo y que nadie vino a detenerlo. Al ampliar su vista panorámica, Jason notó que el mismo hecho se repetía en cada esquina de Gotham.

Comenzó a hiperventilar. Ni haber pasado toda su infancia en el peor lugar de la ciudad, lo volvía inmutable ante la muerte.

Porque eso era: la muerte.

Alzándose imponente, llenando las calles de Gotham, sumergiéndola junto a sus ciudadanos en la más pura locura. Teniendo un efecto mucho más locuaz que el gas del miedo.

Robin no entendía nada. Hace diez minutos corría junto a Batman en una persecución, hace seis, se alejaba en solitario por un atajo, hace tres, saltó sobre Catwoman. Hace un minuto vio morir a un hombre.

Los planes de ir al museo se evaporaron. Ni siquiera la Bat-señal sobre la comisaria, parece un lugar factible. Robin solo corre.

Corre hacia la mansión, atravesando callejones oscuros, saltando cuerpos inertes y alejándose lo más posible del horrible sonido de disparos.

Robin corre como solía hacerlo cuando robaba comida para mamá y para él.

Robin corre el mismo camino que suele recorrer sentado en el asiento del co-piloto en el Bat-móvil.

Robin corre en busca de Batman. Porque tiene miedo, y Bruce desde el principio se presentó ante el como un salvavidas. Porque siente que la muerte lo asecha y sabe que nadie más que Bruce puede salvarlo. Porque aquel lugar debajo de su brazo, donde la capa se deja caer como un ala y él cabe perfecto, es el lugar más seguro que conoce.

Porque necesita seguridad ahora que la locura consume definitivamente a Gotham.

Llega a la entrada de la cueva, donde las piedras que enmarcan la entrada parecen inamovibles y el suelo mucho más gastado que la última vez que el auto paso por allí. Hay pequeños cambios perceptibles, pero esa es la entrada y Robin no se detiene. Sigue corriendo adentrándose en la oscuridad, sin tropezar porque conoce el camino de memoria.

Y por un instante la luz lo ciega, antes de notar que está por completo dentro de la guarida pero que no es la misma de hace un instante. No están las vitrinas, ni los trajes, ni los trofeos. No está la computadora ni tampoco los autos. No esta Alfred y no esta Bruce.

Jason siente que el pánico lo ahoga. Siente algo parecido a aquella vez que mamá se quedó dormida en el piso del baño y no despertó. Pero esta vez es respecto a Bruce.

Escuchó un ruido.

Jason se arrojó detrás de una roca, y en el acto se raspo la rodilla. Maldijo mentalmente los pantaloncillos cortos, mientras asomaba apenas la nariz por sobre la piedra para ver que sucedía.

Y lo vio. De espaldas a él, sin embargo Jason estaba seguro de quien se trataba: las orejas puntiagudas de la máscara y la capa cayendo sobre la ancha espalda, el porte, la musculatura. Ese es Bruce. En el mundo hay otro hombre que sea tan intimidante incluso de espaldas.

Así que Jason sale de su escondite y corre en dirección a Bruce. Lo abraza, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y uniendo las manos sobre su abdomen, hundiendo la nariz entre los pliegues de la capa y sonriendo aliviado.

—B, viejo, es un alivio encontrarte—dice en un sollozo—, afuera todos se volvieron locos, de seguro es obra del Joker. Bruce, todo va a estar bien ¿cierto?

Pero no. Ese no es Bruce. Bruce nunca lo mandaría a volar un par de metros de una bofetada. Este es solamente alguien vestido como Bruce.

Jason se lleva la mano a la mejilla enrojecida e ignora la lágrima que insiste en escapársele. Se queda en silencio inspeccionando al intruso. Es un hombre grande, y el traje de murciélago parece quedarle a la medida. " _El traje..._ ", el traje es parecido al actual de Bruce pero no es igual. Es negro y gris, en vez de azul y gris; el símbolo no está sobre un ovalo amarillo, las lentillas de la máscara son rojas aportándole un aspecto demoníaco, y tiene adicionado un tapabocas metálico. Carga una pistola.

Ese definitivamente no es Batman.

Jason deja escapar un sollozo entre miedo y sorpresa, cuando el hombre se acerca y lo alza por el cuello de la capa. Y camina unos pasos antes de arrojarlo sobre algo. Sobre la espalda de alguien...

Jason ahora si identifica el traje, el verdadero, el azul y gris, el que asusta a los criminales pero nunca jamás a Robin. Pero quien lo porta no es Bruce, es tan solo una masa sangrante y anteriormente un chico un poco mayor que Jason. Que al haberlo recibido sobre su espalda, parece despertar de su letargo y comienza a toser gotitas de sangre.

Jason se aparta, pero sigue agazapado, con una mano fija en el suelo. Con los ojos abiertos y atentos a todo lo que lo rodea, que no puede ser nada bueno: un Batman armado y un Batman demasiado joven. Dos farsantes peleando en la cueva.

El Batman joven se le queda viendo, y Jason hace lo mismo.

Le sorprende como alguien que tiene el rostro partido en trocitos puede seguir vivo. Porque aquel joven sigue vivo, y sonríe a pesar de que por las comisuras de los labios caen hilitos de sangre. Y Jason siente, que aquel joven sonríe por él, cuando con una mano se quita la capucha revelando que tiene unos ojos azules eléctricos y un poco rotos, y con la otra acaricia su mejilla, con la misma ternura con la que su madre solía hacerlo en momentos de lucidez.

Por un momento Jason se siente libre de confusión. Pero es el mismo joven quien se encarga de devolverlo a su desorientación, cuando con lágrimas de tristeza, nostalgia o quizás simple dolor, dirige la mirada hacia el Batman armado que estuvo todo ese rato observando en silencio.

—Me mataste y estoy sufriendo una alucinación mientras Dios decide si mandarme al cielo o al infierno, ¿cierto, Jason?

Robin frunce el ceño. ¿Jason? ¿Se refiere a él o al otro sujeto? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Baby Bird, no hay cielo ni infierno, ni tampoco alucinaciones cuando mueres, solo hay oscuridad —respondió el otro quitándose el tapaboca metálico y arrojándolo al suelo.

— ¿Entonces esto está pasando de verdad?—pregunto el joven de ojos azules, acercando su maltrecho cuerpo a Robin, y juntando su frente con la de él—. Pequeño Jason, debes estar tan confundido.

Esta vez sí se dirigió a él, y acertó completamente. Esta confundido, mucho.

—Sí, Baby Bird, estas vivo todavía. Pero debes decidir rápido: ¿serás mi Robin o morirás junto a toda la Red del Murciélago?

—Si esto no es una alucinación, significa que un Jason de doce años acaba de llegar a la actualidad. Quizás hay una brecha inter-dimensional. Alguna anomalía causada por Flash, quizás...

— ¡RESPONDEME, DRAKE!—el Batman armado grita, se quita la máscara y revela unos ojos verdes que Jason recuerda haber visto en alguna parte.

—Quizás mundos paralelos están vibrando a la misma velocidad.

El joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros, ignora al de ojos verdes y sigue teorizando. Jason tiembla ante la situación que no parece tener un buen final.

—Drake, se mi Robin...

—Quizás una máquina del tiempo.

Jason ve la bala salir disparada del cañón e incrustarse en el costado de Drake o Baby Bird, como lo llama ese Batman.

No hay gritos, solo el atisbo de un gesto de dolor apenas visible.

—Quizás una maqui...

No puede completar la frase.

Batman le encesta una patada en el pecho a Jason y lo aparta de la situación, mientras se acerca a Baby Bird, apuntándole nuevamente pero esta vez directo entre los ojos.

—Se mi Robin—insiste Batman—. Se mío Baby Bird. Podemos salvar la ciudad. Juntos. Podremos hacer lo que Bruce no es capaz de hacer.

—Ay, Jason-responde el joven, sereno y resignado, con un toque de ternura asomándose por los labios rotos—, jamás podríamos salvar la ciudad. Alguien roto, no puede reparar algo roto. Tú estás muy roto Jason. Y con cada acto que cometiste desde que regresaste me rompiste a mí.

Robin aguanta la respiración por un segundo. Asimila todo de pronto, y es capaz de armar el rompecabezas: ese 'Jason' tiene buenas intenciones y malos métodos, Baby Bird al parecer es de los buenos, la ciudad se está desmoronando, y él no sabe qué hace en una Gotham que no es la suya.

—Se mi Robin. Juntos haremos de este un lugar mejor— solloza el falso Batman acercando el cañón a la frente del joven, con la mirada húmeda, sabiendo la respuesta. Así que Baby Bird no le responde.

Se dirige al Jason que está muy lejos de su Gotham:

—Pequeño Jay, eres un buen Robin—dice dulcemente y un poco cansado—. Yo soy un héroe igual que tú, Jay. Y lo soy porque tú me inspiraste. Siempre has sido mi Robin favorito. Mi ídolo y mi héroe.

Jason sonríe ante esas palabras de aliento.

Pero el Batman armado, es cruel y devastador, y le borra la sonrisa del rostro:

—No te hagas ilusiones pequeño huérfano, nunca serás un buen Robin—el Jason loco sonríe, el Jason niño siente que algo se rompe en su interior—. No le importas a nadie. Ni siquiera le importas a Bruce.

—Mientes—titubea.

—Bruce te ama—susurra Baby Bird.

—Bruce te dejara morir.

Entonces el pequeño Jason ve la bala salir del cañón, y luego el suelo golpear su nariz. Escucha el repiqueo de los tacones de Catwoman y el diamante apretado contra su pecho. Volvió al inicio.

Ve a Batman —Bruce—entrar entrar en el local, así que se incorpora para entregarle el diamante.

Y lo abraza. Rodea su cintura con los brazos y hunde la nariz en el abdomen del mayor.

Y suelta casi inaudiblemente un sollozo, deseando que todo lo que viviera hacía apenas unos segundos fuera un sueño. Que todo lo que el Batman falso y loco le dijo fuera mentira. Que la bala, que fue su última visión antes de volver a su realidad, nunca se incrustara en el cráneo del joven de rotos ojos azules.

Jason deseó nunca ser como aquel Jason roto de su alucinación distópica.

Deseó nunca romper a alguien con sus acciones, como Baby Bird alega haber sido roto por ese Jason.

Decidió jamás salirse del camino que Bruce le enseño. El camino bueno, que lo sacó del agujero que el Callejón del Crimen es.

Jason decidió todo eso mientras abrazaba a Bruce, con su mente infantil después de haber visto una Gotham horrible. Sin embargo Jason aún no sabe lo que es el real miedo, la decepción, ni mucho menos sabe que es el Pozo de Lázaro…

… _Aun no…_

* * *

 _ **LissScarlett**_


End file.
